Shan'ri Daern-Zi
Amoung the Stars Shan'ri Daern-Zi was born to two spacers, a couple that fell in love running small-time runs amoung the stars together. They started out as ship-mates, and eventually bought their own vessel and started their own life together. Allara Nedal was born on Aldaraan, technically, though she didn't live their long. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father, the captain of a small vessel, was forced to take her on board when she was old enough to toddle about, Allara's aunt really couldn't sustain one more mouth with the seven children she had. So Allara was raised upon a ship. Jodan Dearn-Zi was a Corellian-born man that took to spacing as a way to get out of following his father into the illustrious field of shipyard maintenance. Working together on the Suncatcher's Halo, Jodan and Allara were a perfect fit. Allara a pilot, Jodan the mechanic, they were drawn to one another, and frankly the rest of the crew were surprised it took Jodan five years to work up the courage to ask Allara to be his wife. Once the pair had saved enough money, they purchased their own ship, with the blessings of the Suncather's Halo, and set off on their own, christening their new ship 'The Star Emblem'. They were rather sucessful for three years, when they decided to slow their runs just a little as Allara was pregnant. Shan'ri was born shortly afterwards, on the Star Emblem, and lived most of her young life on the ship - a ship she loved. However, things within the empire slowly soured and Allara had a secret she kept even from her husband. She had been having premonitions of her own demise, and her piloting skills were enhanced by her ability to almost see what would happen before it did. Allara had the ability to sense and use the Force, and Allara suspected this much. One morning, Allara's dreams were so vivid, she KNEW it was a bad omen. Docking on Corellia, Allara kissed her daughter Shan'ri and her husband Jodan goodbye, and let them wander off into the city streets. Then, Allara left the ship and walked to a spot she had seen in her dreams. She did not even flinch, or blink as a man came up to her with his blaster out. She just sighed and nodded as he pulled the trigger and ended her life. Bright Center of the Universe and the Planet that Is Farthest From It Devestated, Jodan fled Corellia with his daughter, flying to the far reaches of the galaxy, finally landing on Tattooine. There he sold the Star Emblem, his near pride and joy, wanting to be rid of the memories of his wife, and purchased a junkshop where he could work on droids and other devices and make a living. It was a hard life, but it was not the life he had had with his wife, and So Jodan was ... content. Shan'ri was miserable. THough she tried to hide it for a while. She never blamed her father, having had the same impulse when her mother died, but she wasn't happy, either. Tattooine is a hard place to grow up as a young woman. Especially when she started having her own bad dreams, her own odd experiences, eventually growing to suspect she had some talent with the Force. Shan'ri hid this from her father, and tried to hide it from herself. Still, sometimes a spanner would fly a few feet to her hand, her dreams warned her of places to avoid. Then there was the COLD radiating from Cesare's Place Casino just down the street. That place, she avoided as often as she could! Category:Characters Category: Force Sensitives